Remember Me
by DemocracyJones
Summary: Hogwarts, 1977. No one knew much about Ms. Hermione Simmons. As a Librarian's apprentice, her work revolved primarily around research and literature. All she had to do was keep to herself; avoid any unwanted attention until she returned home. But once she attracts the attention of both man and beast, her desire to be remembered begins to battle her need to be forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Sadly, I'm nowhere near as creative.

HG/RL

Chapter 1: Tonight

"There are two kinds of people in this world, mates," Sirius slurred, a drunken inspiration beaming across his face, "those who go for it and those who don't." James couldn't help but laugh at his friend's bravado, so much so that he choked on his third shot of firewhiskey he tried to take with the rest of the table. Peter couldn't dodge quickly enough, and received a mix of spit and liquor straight to the eye, causing another round of roaring laughter from Prongs. James tried to cough through an apology, but failed miserably. Remus, seeing his friend's distress, motioned for their buxom barmaid, not able to hold a straight face and his friend's foolery.

It was a rather rowdy night at the Three Broomsticks. Hogwarts was out for the Christmas Holiday, so the Inn hosted both regulars and elder students. Since it was their final holiday together in the walls of the school they called home, the Marauders decided that they would all stay and enjoy what time they had left together. Tonight, however was a special occasion, the Three Broomsticks recently invested in a radio that they magnified throughout the Pub. This year, Puddlemere United and the Holyhead Harpies agreed to play a Christmas match for charity; as the first of its kind, it's drawn nearby fans into the Inn to hear the broadcast.

When they first arrived at the Inn, it was their full intention to just enjoy listening to their first broadcasted Quidditch match, but their night quickly turned in another direction when they saw Rosemerta was working; the Marauders were her favorites after all. After one free round, a night of drunken ruckus proved to be more exciting than listening to the game.

"There you go, love. Take it slow, I'm not staying late to clean up your mess you know." Rosemerta leaned down and placed a glass of water in front of James, Remus thanked Rosemerta for the water she brought with her, and along with the rest of his friends, appreciated the view of her ample cleavage without drawing attention. When she sauntered away, their eyes followed her; they appreciated her rear just as much as her front.

Remus drank as much as the rest of his friends, and while they were more boisterous, Remus found himself to be more relaxed. He didn't drink often, but when he did out like this with the rest of the Marauders like tonight, he felt more confident; more self-assured. So much so that he acknowledged a girl across the room that's had his eye on him most of the night, another seventh year. Mona Maddocks was a voluptuous girl for her age; tall, blonde hair, green eyes, with an amazing talent of finding clothing that clung to her in all the right places. She wasn't really his type; more Sirius' really. But he decided to throw her a wink and smirk, because damn it all, why not? She returned with one of her own, and her friends, fellow Hufflepuff's, saw the exchange and giggled amongst themselves.

As luck would have it, his friends caught the interaction as well.

"See!" Sirius shouted, pushing himself from his stool in the process. He threw his arm around Remus and clapped his shoulder, "Moony is one of those people who go for it! And for Mona the Moaner Maddocks, way to go mate!"

Remus laughed, "I don't know, Prongs, she's more your kind than mine.'

Sirius reached for the butterbeer next to his now empty shot glass and took a swig; "My kind or not, who bloody cares! She fancies you, you fancy her, or at the very least fancy what she looks like. Be daring, Moony! I say shoot your shot, what do you have to lose my friend?!"

Remus looked back at Mona, who's eyes caught his own almost instantly. She just finished a shot with her friends as well. He wondered if their table was having a similar conversation to their own. For a moment, his confidence faltered, and he looked away.

Sirius took another gulp of beer and practically shoved it in Remus's hands.

"It's alright, Moony. You're nervous, I get it." Sirius squeezed Remus to his side and turned him slightly, pointing to their left. "Let me teach you something, mate. See her, over there. Watch me take my shot. For I am a man who goes for it."

The other Marauders could feel themselves slowly sobering up at this revelation, and none more so than Remus. Sirius's new target wasn't just anyone, and the boys knew it.

"I don't think that..that's a good idea, Padfoot." Peter stuttered out a warning for his friend, "She's not even a student."

"That's what makes everything more intense, Peter," Sirius gazed at his unsuspecting "victim" with raw, passion in his unfocused eyes, "Our attraction you see, is forbidden."

James shook his head at his friends misplaced confidence, "Attraction isn't necessarily the word I would use."

"You're right, Padfoot." Sirius said quietly. A wave of relieved sighs were released from his audience—too soon. "Our desire for one another, is forbidden."

Both James and Peter emitted loud groans at Sirius's stupidity, but Remus just looked on quietly at the girl, rather, woman in question.

This was her first year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore introduced her at the Welcoming Feast briefly; the new apprentice to the school librarian. An American, with English ancestry. She was quiet and didn't talk much to students. You could always find her with a book and parchment, like tonight. Even in a crowded pub she couldn't separate from her research for long. She was an average sized girl, pale, probably because she stayed indoors so much. But her most distinctive feature was her hair, a mane of chestnut curls. The Inn was humid from the blazing hearth she happened to be the closest to, so she tried to fasten her hair to cool herself, but alas her curls continued to spring from their confines throughout the night.

Remus admitted to himself not long before break that he had a small crush on her. He would only see her in the library, and their exchanges were limited to a polite hello or a nod of acknowledgment. It was more than most people received from her. She was rather pretty, and smelt like lavender and vanilla, with a hint of mint. He was surprised that he did not smell her when he first entered the Inn, but perhaps too many other scents were impairing him.

Sirius stirred Remus from his thoughts with another generous clap to his shoulder, "Keep watching Remus, you're about to witness the master in action." Before Remus had a chance to stop him, Padfoot stumbled away.

She didn't even notice him stagger his way towards her. She was so lost in her book.

 _ **'Why would she choose here of all places to be?'**_ Remus thought to himself. As Sirius got closer to her, previous curiosity evolved into a surge of protectiveness. The warmth in Remus's stomach was unfamiliar, and he wanted to defend her from Sirius's mischief. It was as if he was losing his semblance of control, his breathing quickened, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Prongs and Wormtail didn't notice, but Remus felt a change in him, and he wasn't fighting it.

He nearly jumped out of his chair once Sirius reached the table, but he stopped, suddenly, and whipped his head around. Someone had touched his arm.

"Did I startle you?" A soft, feminine voice asked him.

 _ **'Mona'**_ ; Remus could only stare at her as he tried quickly tried to regain his composure. The silence was almost awkward due to its length, but luckily Prongs came to his rescue.

"Remus isn't the best when approached by creatures of the opposite sex, give him a minute." Remus let out a chuckle with everyone else, and shook his head out of his daze.

"Forgive me, Mona, I was…distracted." His friends did not suspect anything about the internal battle he just faced, but he was fighting every urge within him to keep his eyes locked onto Mona.

"By Black?" Remus nodded in affirmative. "Why is he talking to Ms. Simmons?"

Remus took this opportunity to look back to his left at his friend and Ms. Simmons. The look of confusion on her face at Padfoot's inept attempt at wooing her, was almost comical, but to Remus, all he noticed was that Sirius was standing rather close to her.

 _ **'Too close.'**_ Remus fell back into his protectiveness, but caught himself. 'What's wrong with me?' He pondered.

"He's trying to seduce her." Mona laughed at Peter's answer. Remus had to remind himself the reality of what was happening. It was ridiculous to hear aloud; Sirius, seducing Ms. Simmons, it's impossible. He too, finally let out a laugh with his friends.

"Well, you have to give the man credit where it's due. But Remus, I came over to ask you if you'd like to grab a drink with me at the bar. We haven't had much chance to talk this holiday, even though we're both decided to stay at Hogwarts. Care to join me?" Remus could smell her faint arousal and her body language called out for his touch. She wore tight denim jeans, and a shirt that tied by the top of her navel, barely covering her midsection. Was he attracted to her? Yes. But he couldn't follow her to the bar, not yet.

"How about I meet you there? I'll buy us a round in a couple? Is that alright?" Mona looked noticeably disappointed that he wouldn't join her immediately. However, the promise of him joining her eventually, maintained her arousal.

"Alright, but you shouldn't keep a girl waiting, Remus." She winked at him once again, and made her way to the bar.

Remus turned his head back to his friends, and was met by disbelieving stares. Remus couldn't help but ask, "What?"

"What?! That's all you've got to say?" James practically yelled at him. "Are you mad?! You just turned down Mona the Moaner Maddocks! What's wrong with you? That was your shot!"

"I didn't turn her down."

"You practically did. She's right, Moony. You don't make a girl like that wait!" James continued to admonish him, but Remus turned his attention back to Sirius and Ms. Simmons.

She tried so hard to be civil, Remus could tell from their exchange. She smiled at him, but looked down awkwardly when he would compliment her. She wasn't looking for his affection, it was written all over her face. But there was something else in her eyes when she looked at him, subtle, but Remus detected a hint of something more; sadness perhaps? He couldn't say.

As if he stood feet away, Remus could barely hear Peter ask, "What's keeping you here?"

Remus ignored Peter, his senses fully focused on the scene before him. Sirius put his elbow on the table, and pushed away several of her parchments and books haphazardly. That was her breaking point. Remus could finally make out her voice, so many meters away.

"Sirius, please that's enough." Her voice was low, but firm.

"Hermione, you can't deny the attra…desire, between us." Sirius brought his face closer to hers.

"Sirius, I think you've had too much to drink, you don't know what you're saying. And it's Ms. Simmons to you." She tried to move back in her chair, but Sirius reached out for her arm.

"There is no formality needed between us, love. You're not a teacher, there are no rules separating us. Let's blow this place; you, me, a match made in history. Our passion would be envied for centuries." Hermione cringed at the smell of his breath. She tried to pull away, but he was stronger than her.

"Let go, Sirius." She didn't look threatened by him, but she seemed wearier of the attention this caused her.

"Hermione, I nee..ow! Watch it, mate!" Sirius shouted at the pressure on his right arm. The grip that held him was so tight, he knew it would bruise. He tried to shake off the hold, but it wouldn't budge.

"Remus?"

It was as if he was woken by her voice. Her eyes, he was never able to look at them so close. They were warm, and concerned. He felt both embarrassed and disgusted with himself. It was the wolf. He knew that now. Something about tonight, about her, unleashed the beast within him. Once Sirius grabbed her arm, all he remembered was a darkness, and a voice like a record yelling out, "Too Close!"

Remus finally noticed Sirius desperately trying to shake free of his hold. Remus let go, and apologized. "Sorry, just didn't want him to look like an arse in front of you, but it looks like I was too late."

He wouldn't normally say "arse" in front of the school staff, but hopefully, since they were close in age, she wouldn't be offended.

"Oi!" Sirius shouted, pouting at the man "ruining" his chances.

Hermione chuckled, and pride swelled within him. Remus never saw her show any sort of amusement in anything, not even her books. He internally accepted the challenge to one day, try to amuse her again.

Hermione began to gather her things, and stood from her seat. "It's alright, Remus. But thank you all the same. It's late, so I'm going to head back the castle. Have a good night boys." They both wished her a goodnight, but Sirius offered himself as her escort.

"I think I can manage on my own, thank you." She turned to leave, but before she did, she looked over her shoulder and said to Remus, "I don't think I need to tell you to make sure he gets back alright." Remus shook his head, and Hermione just smiled. Remus couldn't help but notice that look again, the sadness that reflected from within.

Once she left, he received an earful from Sirius. But it didn't matter. Nothing else really mattered.

Remus lent himself to support Sirius, and helped him stumble back to his stool. James and Peter laughed at Sirius' failed attempt at the seduction of Ms. Simmons.

"You had to see yourself, mate. You looked a right git." James said to his friend. "You're lucky Remus was there to save your arse. That was wicked, Moony. I've never seen you run so fast!"

Remus tried to ignore their comments, and downed the rest of Padfoot's forgotten beer in humiliation. The wolf gave him so much energy. His adrenaline was coursing through him; so much so that he couldn't stop tapping his foot in his seat.

"Well, although we should THANK Remus," Sirius cursed at James's interpretation of events, "for saving his friend from a complete failure, it is my duty to remind you that the beautiful, and very, very available Mona Maddocks, is still waiting at the bar this very moment, for her knight in shining brown fur to buy her a round of drinks."

Even Sirius couldn't help but change his tune and encourage his friend to join Maddocks. Although one woman wouldn't leave the recesses of his conscious, he was riled up and trembling with liveliness. Perhaps it was time to shoot his shot with someone realistic.

His stool slid across the wood beneath him, and as he stood with a cool collectiveness he didn't know he possessed, he looked back at his friends and let them know, "Don't wait up."

The cheers from his friends, and the look he received from his lovely admirer, were enough to momentarily bury his newly awakened revelations about a Ms. Hermione Simmons.

A/N: Welp. It's a start. Let me know what you think. I anticipate this story to have deeper layers. So why not start it with some comedy?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Sadly, I'm nowhere near as creative.

HG/RL

Chapter 2: Her

A crisp winter night blanketed the world, and even in sleep, his unconscious body relished in the tranquility of the moment. What he dreamt, he could not recall, but his senses captured a moment in time, from the smell of the breeze, to the rustling of the leaves. However, life only grants us fleeting moments of peace, and tonight will end the way it was meant to, as it was predestined to.

Through the window is what they told him after, that's how the beast entered. What he remembered were the snarls; hungry, desperate, rushed. An almost clumsy need vibrated through the chest of the monster that broke his treasured slumber. It's eyes, glowed with an inhuman ferocity. The breath of the creature consumed him. His tremors of fear held him like a prisoner within himself. The final bite of his dirty, monstrous, fangs, released him, and he cried out. His wails were so foreign a sound; was he a monster too?

There was no escape. He was trapped.

There was no escape. He was lost.

There was no escape. He was a monster.

* * *

"Remus?"

His thrashing ceased. An unknown electricity pivoted him upright. His eyes adjusted to the draping around him, but still felt unfocused.

"Remus? Are you alright?"

He forgot she was there, Mona. Her concern masked her face. Remus couldn't bear to look at her for long. He wiped the sweat from his brow, and swung his legs over the side of his mattress. He took a deep breath, hunched his shoulders, and put his head in his hands.

Pity. All he could see in her eyes was pity.

* * *

"Would you like to head back with me?"

Mona proved to be delightful company at the pub and exceeded his expectations. Sure, the drinks may have swayed him into fancying her a bit more than he would have if sober, but she was fun regardless. After a few drinks more, their innocent flirtation took an increasingly sensual turn.

Slowly, their bodies drew closer as the night wore on. She was soft, the skin of her midsection was silky under the palm of his hand. The feel of her lips against his neck rivaled in smoothness. Whether it was himself, or Moony within, he was drawn to her heat, and he needed a release.

He nodded affirmatively at her question.

He couldn't wait any longer for his friends, so he put Peter on watch in his stead. They exited the Inn with a string of catcalls from both groups of friends. He blushed at the attention, but she laughed with an air of confidence, and hooked her arm through his. He still wasn't sure if she was more eager than he at this point of the night.

They stumbled to his room as they got closer, a bungling display of kisses and caresses. The disapproving "tsks" from the portraits were ignored; Mona's girlish giggles captured him in a delightful prison of sexuality.

His revelry was partially shaken when they entered his dormitory; it was a ghastly sight. Clothes, papers, books; he hadn't expected company. He wished death on his James and Sirius at this moment, this was a James and Sirius cockup.

"I'm sorry about the room." He had to apologize, it was in his nature. His blush returned.

"It's fine.' She answered with another slow kiss. Mona broke away from him, and without skipping a beat, she peeled off her top. Before him, her pastel blue bra looked too innocent. He was a moth to her flame. His hands gripped her hips, and their tongues danced with a renewed synchrony.

They sunk into his red and gold duvet. Soon, her skin-tight denim joined her top, forgotten in the man-made abyss on his floor. His lips left a feathered trail across the skin of her shoulder, and began to trace the swell of her breasts. The moans she was famed for made him feel like a man. If he were in the right state of mind, the way she tugged his hair might have been painful, but it urged him on.

"Remus," she gasped, wanton for more than his teasing.

He smelled her heat; it pooled for him. He was lost; her desire unleased the beast he fought to quell. He cupped her core, the layer that trapped her away from his entry was pushed aside none to gently. Warm, so warm she was. He entered her swiftly with his finger and she let out a squeal of surprise that quickly turned into a moan of ecstasy.

Remus pumped rhythmically, to which she rose her hips to meet his thrusts. He watched her writhe beneath him, an ancient pride only a man could understand traveled through him. His lips returned to her skin. Her cries grew louder, and hands that gripped his shirt, craved more skin.

"Remus," she shuddered again; she was so close.

But Remus was focused on her neck. He froze above it, watched it beat away, gorged, unsteady with passion-her pulse.

"Remus, please Remus," she begged him, begged him to keep going, to let her feel him.

She bared it to him, unknowingly granting him permission to take what he wanted. Her hands traveled up his back, palming his flesh. He needed to do it. His head dipped into her neck, her desire and blood filled his senses.

And then she touched his scar. One of many.

 _ **NO**_

The blur that overtook him at the pub, the desire for abandon, could not supersede the voice in his head.

 _ **NOT HER**_

"What? Remus, what?"

Beneath him, Mona was breathless, but the remains of her ecstasy significantly dimmed. His beautiful vixen, confused as he. Again, he lost himself, again he couldn't remember or give a name to what came over him.

He would explain it away of course. She was too intoxicated he would say, he was too much of a gentleman he would explain. He would let her stay, for it was the proper thing to do. And while she slept, he would ache.

Wrong, it was all wrong. It would always be wrong.

But then a mantra appeared in his inner most thoughts, and it calmed the frantic beating in his heart.

 _ **NOT WRONG. NOT HER.**_

* * *

Slowly, he lifted his head from his hands. Recalling the memory dampened his shame. With a more sober, discerning eye, he looked at Mona. Alcohol still ruled her senses. Her pity was minimal compared to her unfocused confusion.

"I'm sorry, Mona," he began, strained with noticeable fatigue, "I didn't mean to startle you. Go back to sleep."

Before he could finish his sentence, she descended back into the warmth of his bedsheets. He shook his head with a gentle smile; you could call her a lot of things, but Mona was a character.

He drew open his canopy, only to be greeted by his equally sloshed, dead to the world band of friends. James and Peter luckily made it to their beds, but Sirius, snored away comfortably on the centuries old carpet.

 _ **Bloody Dog.**_

He threw on a robe and descended downstairs. He longed for fresh air to clear his mind. He thought about retrieving the Invisibility cloak, but remembered that no one would be patrolling the corridors during the holiday. He could sense sunrise would be soon, within the hour. He wanted to see it.

As he wandered down the hallway, he pondered the voice, the disembodied voice that seemed to control him.

 _ **Moony**_ _._ Remus didn't know what else to refer to the wolf as. He's felt it before; sharing a body with him. Sometimes, before the moon, he would feel him, itching to get out. When Moony tried to scratch his way out, Remus would rip at his skin trying to help him. But this was the first night he heard it speak, the first time it truly controlled him. But why tonight?

It started with Miss Simmons. The quiet, reserved, almost invisible Librarian's Apprentice. It was so odd to see her at the Inn, she almost seemed out of place. But there, at the pub, once he had her in his sights, he couldn't ignore her.

He remembered the first day he saw her.

* * *

 **Two Months Earlier**

"Remus can we take this bloody thing off?"

"You're both lucky I didn't give you detention for sneaking out. You can stay, but only if you keep the cloak on."

"You're no fun, Moony."

It was so hard to reprimand his friends. When James and Sirius were bored, they would try to bother him during his patrols. Although they meant good fun, it usually doubles Remus's hour. He had to admit, he did revel in it at least half the time. That's ultimately why Remus was shocked the Dumbledore made him a Prefect in his fifth year knowing his history with them. But Dumbledore's reasoning was that Remus might have a better chance of keeping them in line.

 _ **Yes; and letting them stalk my rounds after hours really keeps them in line. Doing a bang-up job there, Remus.**_

"But we're getting too old to do this, Remus. Look you can see our feet."

"Not my problem." It was like talking to twin toddlers, Remus thought to himself.

"Well where are we headed then? James asked, "And could you stop stomping on my foot, Sirius?"

Behind him, Remus could picture the immature shoving and pushing, "Would you two knock it off? We're headed to the Library."

Jams and Sirius straightened up, and continued to follow their friend. "Ooo the Library," Sirius began, "Not my favorite snogging spot, but still a classic."

"Little overdone I think."

"Maybe for me, Prongs, but it would still be an original experience for you. You and Evan's can try it out, I'd recommend the rare plants section, it rather cozy there." Remus stifled a laugh at the particularly rough shove he heard behind him.

"Don't talk about her like that, she's better than a damn library aisle. Unless it's the Library of Alexandria! That's the kind of library she deserves."

Remus tried to drown out the conversation behind him. If he got too involved, it would delay him. He was tired, the full moon was a couple of nights ago and he still hadn't fully recovered. The quicker her got through the library the better.

Library rounds were going normally for him. Again, he didn't catch any classmates snogging in an alcove, to his friend's disappointment. He was on his way out when suddenly, something caught his attention. He stopped mid stride; his friends noticed right away and tried to get his attention.

"Do you smell that?" His friends grimaced unsurely at his odd question. "Do you?" He repeated in earnest.

"No." They said in unison.

"Sirius did eat that meat mince pie for dinner tonight."

"Oi!" Sirius and James both laughed at their antics, but noticed Remus was intently focused on the odor.

"What do you smell, Remus?"

His friends were cautious, but Remus was so focused, he didn't remember who asked.

 _ **Lavender, vanilla, mint.**_

"A woman." Remus began to walk in the direction the smell came from. The effects of his transformation must have lingered in him. His friends tripped over themselves trying to catch up to him, but he was on her scent and needed to find her.

He twisted and turned, passing the stacks of books with quick ease. The maze of tomes left his friends scrambling, but Remus traversed like a seasoned hunter. Although it was mere minutes, it felt like hours once he reached where he needed to. Feet away, in the very back of the library overlooking the training ground, was a woman, illuminated by the natural light of the stars, fast asleep in a sea of open books and parchment. Her irradiated, porcelain face, was framed by a mass of curls, one of which was stubbornly stuck to her bottom lip.

 _ **Who is she?**_ Itching with curiosity, Remus did not have the heart to wake her. She was clearly exhausted.

 _ **Musn't be too scared to be caught breaking into the library after hours if she felt comfortable enough to fall asleep here.**_ He lost his friends on his way to her, but knew that if they found him, she would awaken.

 _ **I should tell Dumbledore.**_ But before he could, he needed to get James and Sirius out of the library. With a final look at the sleeping intruder, he turned away to find his friends, casting a simple heating charm to keep her comfortable before he left.

* * *

He saw Dumbledore the next morning, and learned that her name was Miss Simmons, a recent graduate of Beauxbatons, on a fast track to becoming an archivist for the French Ministry of Magic. She was English in decent, so one would never expect her to come from a French school. Since Hogwarts was home to one of the most diversified collections of literature, she decided to return to her first home, and join the staff here as a Librarians apprentice. But as per the direction of Miss Simmons, she was not at Hogwarts to teach or discipline students, only to research her thesis.

Slowly, students noticed her throughout the school. Sirius was the first to attempt 'befriending' her, but she would ignore him or turn him away.

 _ **It never bothered me then. But tonight, to see him so close. Am I to never fancy a woman again without wanting to defend her like a guard dog?**_

His crush on her was nothing more than a fleeting one. _**Wasn't it?**_ At least he told himself.

As if awakening from a dream, Remus absorbed the welcoming smell of grass, trees, and the anticipated sunrise. The astronomy tower; his wandering feet lead him here. It was his favorite place on campus. Perhaps the wolf knew he needed this. Or just the recesses of his conscious brought him to a safe place.

Nevertheless, when looked out onto the grounds, he was at peace.

 _However, life only grants us fleeting moments of peace, and tonight will end the way it was meant to, as it was predestined to._

*CRACK*

Remus's attention drawn immediately beneath him. He looked over the railing, and saw the crumbled form of a cloaked figure. From where he was, he heard weak whimpers, the sound of which pulled at the strings of his heart. The first rays of light pooled around them. Small hands gripped at the stones and dirt, and the cries intensified. The figured found enough strength to turn over, and he finally saw the red, defeated face of a woman.

Miss Simmons.

 **HER**

A/N: I apologize in advance for the scattered updates. But what do you think? I intend for this story to be a slow burn with many twists and turns in between. -Jones.


End file.
